


Snippets working at the Hotel

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Friendship, Attempt at Humor, Denial, Episode: s01 Numéric | Pixelator, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kwami Swap, Miraculous Side Effects, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Problems, Secret Identity, Shy Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Adrien spends some time thinking about his friend Marinette...... Then an akuma comes, the usual stuff.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Mari-nyan [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some scenes on the episode itself but kwami swapped and more humor?? Not sure. I hope it's funny. o-o

Adrien thought he finally figured Marinette out.

> "Oh yes! Alya, you're going to be..." Mr. Bourgeois read Chloé's note. "..sorting trash at the main dumpster."
> 
> "But I wanna sort the trash~" Marinette whined as Alya gasped.

He didn't. Kim might be right. Marinette is an enigma. Ever since he created the possible theory of Marinette being Lady Noire, he can't seem to isolate Marinette for a one-on-one talk. The world is against his plans but mostly Chloé.

> "No one wants to sort trash. You hear me?!" Alya shook Marinette and the girl rolled her eyes.
> 
> "Come on, Al. Who knows what these guys throw in the dumpster?" Marinette reasoned. "From shiny scrap metal to nice smooth pebbles."
> 
> "That is not something to be happy about!" Alya screeched.
> 
> "If you find some, give me. I want~" Marinette pleaded with both hands up and held together.
> 
> "No." Alya squished Marinette's cheeks with both hands. "You think you're so cute, don't you? Well you are!"

Speaking of Chloé, Chloé wants to show him around the hotel. That can't be right because Mr. Bougeois expects them to sort the files and greet the incoming guests of the hotel.

> "What's a gopher?" Alya wondered, typing on her phone.
> 
> "Gopher as in the rodents?" Marinette looked up at Ms. Bustier, also unaware of the job description.
> 
> "Come along then, Marinette." The mayor called out before their home teacher can explain, walking and grabbing Marinette's arm. "The customer is a rather snappish fellow. Punctuality is key to a successful employee."
> 
> "Avenge me, Alya! Find the pebbles!" Marinette called out as she gets hauled to another elevator with the mayor and their homeroom teacher.
> 
> "No to hoarding!" Alya hollered out. She started walking out, shaking her head. "That girl."
> 
> "Adrikins! Look at the camera!" Chloé called out and Adrien looked away from the duo to- *click* ****
> 
> "I wasn't ready." Adrien told Chloé but his childhood friend is already posting it in her social media account. 'Why bother?' ****

Or does Chloé just want to spend more time with him? He isn't sure. He does know Chloé feel threatened with his new best friend Nino, but that's dumb of her. Chloé has Sabrina as a best friend and he isn't jealous about those two hanging out. _What is it then?_ It's also not helpful how his friend is so haughty to every incoming person who isn't wearing high-end clothes- **Is that an akuma?!** No-Oh ****! He might have goofed and got sent in some white plane of nonexistence... Stuck with Chloé and leaving Lady Noire to fix the problem- **Of all the things he could have done!** Hopefully, Lady Noire won't be reckless this time...? ****

> "Oh, this isn't creepy at all." Lady Noire commented, halting and stopping to stare down at him and Chloé. "What are you two doing there?"
> 
> "Lady Noire?!" Chloé exclaimed. "Where is Misterbug? Whatever. Just get us out of here. It's terrible in here! I-I mean, it's only terrible when you're not around, Adrikins."
> 
> "Sure..." Adrien chuckled.
> 
> "Not sure where's Misterbug, but I think I might know how to get you guys out of here." Lady Noire relented. "Because **I have a plan**!"
> 
> "Please don't cataclysm the photographs." Adrien told the black cat. Lady Noire who already has her hand out.
> 
> "Uh... (Lady Noire dropped her hand but perked up again.) I have another plan!" Lady Noire announced and Adrien face palmed.
> 
> "We're doomed." Chloé bumps her head on his shoulder.

Chloé was exaggerating. Lady Noire did have a better plan than other than using cataclysm on the photos. Thank god no one followed him as he zipped all the way to Champs-Élysées as Misterbug.

> "What took you, bugaboo?" Lady Noire greeted as he finally landed on the ground. "Not like I mind a lending hand. No seriously, I can't use my other hand. Good thing I know fencing."
> 
> "How am I so in love with you?" Misterbug muttered under his breath and Lady Noire's cat ear twitch.
> 
> "You said something, bugsy?" Lady Noire frowned.
> 
> "N-nothing!" Misterbug panicked and thankfully, Pixelator interrupted them.
> 
> "He isn't Jagged Stone!" Pixelator cried. "Where's Jagged Stone, Lady Noire?!"
> 
> "Obviously, this is Misterbug." Lady Noire said with a straight face. "You have to wait. Jagged Stone is taking his sweet time walking over here like a-"
> 
> "Language, Noire-" Misterbug twirled his yo-yo but realized what she said. "You **what**?!"
> 
> "I made a deal." Lady Noire shrugged and Misterbug hit her with his yo-yo. "Ow. Ok. But in my defense, he only-ow! Stop! I'm sorry!"

... And he later learned from Lady Noire that using cataclysm inside the white plane of nonexistence is also effective to freeing the people. This was after he berated Lady Noire for taking the blow for him again. At least the day ended with a live concert with Jagged Stone. It's from Chloé's dad himself and four of the hardest workers get a ticket. _Chloé was fuming by the end of the day., especially when the tickets are all sold out._ Since most of them got captured by pixelator, the winners were Marinette, Nino, him and Alya. Of course, he can't ask Marinette in the live concert. _He can't let anyone know she's Lady Noire ~~if she said yes~~._


	2. Chapter 2

_Something feels off._

Marinette isn't sure how this came to be, considering she kept her identity's records separate and clean, but Adrien recently acts different.

For one, Adrien's texting her not just in the night, but also in the day. Adrien also opts to sit beside her whenever Nino and Alya drag them for a hangout, which is odd because he usually sits opposite to her direction. Lastly, Adrien listens intently every time she speaks, looking at her and distracting her with his strong perfume.

There is only one reason for this bizarre behavior...

**Adrien is onto her!**

"Now what?" Marinette groaned, closing her diary. She can't use the same tactic she used on Alya to Adrien because it's _Adrien Agreste_. Marinette sighed, "He had to be a famous model!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette used friend tactics to gain Alya's trust and dissuade the blogger not to think she's Lady Noire.
> 
> Marinette can't even get close to Adrien without girls starting a rumor between her and Adrien.
> 
> (Remember. Marinette is trying to escape the spotlight and everyone knows how detailed envious people are when seeing the object of their hatred.)

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette likes shiny stuff similar to Plagg.


End file.
